Bats carrying nets are well known but for the most part a ball is intended to be struck by the bat and subsequently caught in the net, such bats usually have a single handle and more often than not are intended to be used by a single player as, for example, in the patents to Cory U.S. Pat. No. 1,189,921 and to Regenold U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,264.